IMPORTANT : Ne JAMAIS y retourner
by SuperPatmOl
Summary: Note personnelle: Ne pas accepter de garder plus de deux enfants.


_Joyeux anniversaire Moony !_

_Je tiens à préciser que cet OS est inspiré de faits réels (oui, que J'AI vécu)._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_« I can't believe the news today, I can't close my eyes and make it go away ! » _**(1)**

J'écartais mes courts cheveux blonds de devant mes yeux, concentrée sur la route de campagne qu'empruntait ma vieille voiture cabossée, mais qui faisait ma fierté.

Chantant à pleins poumons la chanson qui passait à la radio, je jetai un rapide coup d'œil dans mon rétroviseur pour vérifier mon apparence. Hors de question que j'ai l'air négligée pour mon premier job d'été ! C'était l'occasion ou jamais de me faire un petit peu d'argent.

Dans ma tête, tout en continuant d'écouter ce nouveau groupe que j'adorais, U2, je me repassai les phrases professionnelles que j'avais répété toute la matinée, même si je doutais que cela soit nécessaire pour un simple baby-sitting.

Je me détendis peu à peu, tapant du pied sur la pédale au rythme de la musique.

« _Sunday bloody sunday, Sunday bloody sunday... »_

Avec un sourire, je me souvînt de la petite lettre de recherche de baby-sitting que j'avais accroché dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, et de Bill Weasley, le préfet en cinquième année, qui m'avait proposé la garde de ses petits frères. J'avais accepté avec joie, et après quelques hiboux échangés avec sa mère Molly, je me dirigeais toute heureuse vers mon premier vrai travail.

Avisant un panneau « Loustry St-Chaspoule » sur le bord du chemin, je tournai consciencieusement à droite, comme me l'avait indiqué Mme Weasley.

_« How long, how long must we sing this song, how long, tonight we can be as one... »_

Sincèrement, et à l'inverse de ce que j'avais prétendu à Bill, de deux ans mon cadet, je n'avais jamais gardé d'enfants. Mais ça ne devait pas être difficile, n'est-ce pas ? Des tas d'amies m'avaient raconté leurs baby-sitting, et ça me semblait un jeu d'enfant. Surtout que connaissant un peu les Weasley (Bill était Préfet et Charlie un élève modèle en deuxième année), leurs petits frères devaient être des anges.

Je m'arrêtai devant une sorte de porcherie agrandie, et arrêtai la radio avec regret. Je me doutais qu'ils ne roulaient pas sur l'or, étant donné les robes de sorciers d'occasions des enfants. Sortant de ma voiture, assaillie par des poules qui couraient en tout sens de le jardin, je lissai rapidement mes cheveux du plat de la main et réajusta mon jean trop grand.

J'étais prête.

M'avançant d'un pas conquérant vers « le Terrier », indiqué par une petite pancarte, je frappai de deux coups secs à la porte, affichant un sourire avenant. Bonne impression, j'ai dit.

Un petit garçon roux à l'air sérieux, qui devait avoir entre 9 et 10 ans, avec des lunettes à montures d'écailles sur le nez, ouvrit la porte et me salua pompeusement.

_ Bonjour, mademoiselle. Je suis Perceval, déclama-t-il, sans prêter attention aux cris qui résonnaient derrière lui.

Le petit garçon s'écarta pour me laisser passer, et j'aperçus, fermement cramponnée à sa jambe, sa petite sœur, le visage rouge, qui s'époumonait.

_ Ça suffit, Ginny, fit Percy en essayant de la faire taire.

D'un pas digne, malgré la dénommée Ginny qu'il traînait derrière lui comme un boulet de prisonnier, il m'emmena au salon, tandis que je commençais à regretter ma décision d'avoir accepté de garder les frères Weasley.

En entrant dans la pièce principale, je du me baisser pour ne pas recevoir un jouet en pleine tête. Percy, lui, l'avait évité en reculant d'un pas, le visage impassible, comme si cela ne l'étonnait pas le moins du monde.

_ Oh, bonjour, Miss Jackson, soupira une femme aussi rousse que ses enfants, la trentaine, et qui semblait aussi épuisée qu'exaspérée, venant à ma rencontre.

_ C'est Judy, Mme Weasley, dit-je poliment en lui faisant un grand sourire professionnel, malgré l'appréhension que je ressentais de devoir garder Percy et sa sœur.

Molly hocha la tête, et attrapa Ginny qui était toujours aux pieds de son frère.

_ Je vous remercie infiniment d'avoir accepté... - Ginny, non, tu ne peux pas venir avec moi !-, je serai de retour vers 18h, - FRED, GEORGES, POUR L'AMOUR DU CIEL, DESCENDEZ !- et j'espère que ça se passera bien. Percy, va mettre tes chaussure, on y va, je suis déjà en retard !

Je fronçai rapidement les sourcils, ne comprenant pas.

_ Excusez moi, madame, mais... Qui dois-je exactement garder ?

Pour tout réponse, un grand bruit résonna dans les escaliers tandis que la mère de la fratrie me mettait la petite fille d'environ 3 ou 4 ans dans les bras.

_ Mes jumeaux, et Ginevra. Charlie et Bill sont en vacances chez les parents d'Arthur, mon mari, et Ronald...

Un grand cri fut poussé à l'étage supérieur et un petit garçon au visage constellé de taches de rousseurs fit irruption dans le salon, se réfugiant dans les bras de sa mère.

_ Mamaaan, les jumeaux ont jeté Artie par la fenêtre, sanglota le nouveau venu, qui du reste portait une grand trace de chocolat sur toute la joue droite.

En me demandant qui était Artie, et pourquoi Molly Weasley ne semblait pas affolée que ses garçons aient jeté quelqu'un par la fenêtre, je berçais Ginny qui avait recommencé à hurler dans mes oreilles.

_ Bon, fit leur mère, je dois vraiment y aller. (Elle poussa le petit Ronald vers moi) Les enfants goûtent à 16h, mais attention, Ginevra est allergique au beurre de cacahuète. Ils ne doivent manger qu'une chocogrenouille par personne, et si vous pouviez donner le bain à Ron avant que je rentre, ce serait parfait. Fred et Georges doivent apprendre leur poésie et ranger leur chambre (elle m'adressa un regard plein de pitié et je me mis à paniquer) et ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous payerais en conséquence.

Son ton compatissant m'affolait et du coin de l'œil, je vis le petit Perceval nouer avec application les lacets de ses chaussures.

Pourquoi est-ce que le seul des Weasley qui était sage devait être le seul que je ne gardais pas ?

_ Les jumeaux, DESCENDEZ ! Hurla Molly en enfilant une veste dont la couleur jurait horriblement avec ses cheveux.

Elle attrapa la main de Percy et posa un baiser sonore sur la joue de sa fille, faisant cesser ses pleurs aigus propres aux jeunes enfants.

_ Maman reviens tout à l'heure, la gentille Judy est là pour vous garder, fit-elle en s'adressant à Ron et sa sœur.

_ Mais Maman, Artie... pleurnicha la petite rousse en posant sa tête sur mon épaule.

_ Tu iras le récupérer tout à l'heure, tu n'as pas besoin de ton doudou tout de suite, Ginny.

Mme Weasley jeta un regard agacé au plafond, puis secoua la tête.

_ Ne vous laissez pas faire, d'accord ? Fred et Georges sont un peu... Turbulents.

Je notai très bien l'hésitation et vis Percy lever les yeux au ciel, comme si « turbulent » n'était pas l'adjectif qu'il aurait utilisé pour définir ses jumeaux de frères.

Alors, après un dernier soupir et un signe de la main vers ses enfants, Molly sortit du Terrier, me laissant seule avec quatre gosses qui avaient l'air de tout sauf d'anges.

Note personnelle: Ne pas accepter de garder plus de deux enfants.

_**Pour l'avancée de l'histoire, la santé mentale du lecteur et surtout par flemme de l'auteur, il est temps de faire une petite ellipse narrative.**_

_**Une demi-heure plus tard, donc.**_

__ _Dis, tu veux bien être un cheval ?

_ Y m'a tiré les cheveeeuuuuxxxx...

_ BANZAÏ, JE SUIS UN SORCIER NINJA !

_ Eh, eh, Georges, regarde ! Je suis sûr que j'arrive à faire le poirier dans les escaliers !

Portant Ron sur mon dos, qui poussait des cris de ravissement et me faisait avancer à grand renfort de coups de pieds dans les côtes, je me précipitai vers Fred pour l'empêcher de se rompre le cou. Ginny hurlait, allongée sur le tapis, tandis que Georges sautait sur le canapé, une louche à la main (sûrement un sabre) et un slip sur la tête.

_ Les jumeaux, s'il vous plaît, arrêtez... suppliai-je en posant Ronald à terre, essoufflée, priant Merlin, Dumbledore, Gandalf, Oz, Bouddha, Hallah et tous ceux qui me passaient par la tête pour que mon calvaire prenne fin.

Inutile de préciser qu'ils semblaient TOUS être en grève syndicale. Je jetai un regard désespéré à ma montre, espérant voir le bout du tunnel. 16H ! L'heure de la délivrance !

_ Allez, les enfants... commençai-je en recevant un regard en colère. Bon (je soupirai), les enfants ET le sorcier ninja, c'est l'heure du goûter !

Un « OOUUAAIISS » fut poussé par toute la joyeuse troupe tandis que les rouquins se précipitaient à la cuisine, Georges enlevant son « bandeau de Samouraï » et lâchant sa louche.

Je lorgnai d'un œil le canapé, très tentée. Mais cette idée fut bien vite reléguée au fin fond de mon esprit en entendant un bruit sourd en provenance de la pièce où tous les monstres se trouvaient.

_ Maiiis, euh, ze veux une tartine, z'est pas tout poutoi ! Cria la voix stridente de Ginny.

Mon entrée dans la cuisine fut suivie d'un long silence. J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant que Ron était couvert de farine des pieds à la tête, qu'il avait renversé en essayant d'attraper la boîte de chocogrenouille, posée en hauteur. Les deux jumeaux -j'étais incapable de les distinguer maintenant que le slip distinctif n'était plus là- avaient entrepris de casser la grosse plaque de chocolat en sautant dessus à tour de rôle, et leur petite sœur avait croisé ses bras dans une attitude boudeuse, accroupie sur le carrelage.

Note personnelle: Ne plus jamais penser que le goûter calmait des enfants.

_**Pour une meilleure compréhension de ce texte et une fluidité satisfaisante (oui, l'auteur doit rapidement terminer cet OS), c'est l'heure de la deuxième ellipse narrative. Merci de votre compréhension.**_

_ Allez Ron, rentre dans ce bain...

_ Mais c'est trop chaud !

J'inspirai profondément en me pinçant l'arrête du nez pour me calmer. Enfermée dans la salle de bain avec le petit garçon, entourée de canards jaunes de bain, je voulais en finir avec cette tâche: Le Bain.

_ Je vais rajouter de l'eau froide, d'accord ? Ensuite tu pourras jouer avec la mousse si tu veux, tentai-je avec mon plus beau sourire.

Le petit roux me regarda d'un air incertain, partagé entre son horreur de la propreté et la tentation de s'amuser dans l'eau mousseuse. Comprenant qu'il cédait, je le saisi sous les aisselles et le plongeai dans le bain. Ron se débattit d'abord puis céda rapidement en saisissant un personnage en plastique qui se trouvait sur le bord de la baignoire.

Je m'épongeai rapidement le front. Ça, c'est fait.

_ Tu restes bien sage, petit ange ? Il faut que j'aille voir tes frères et ta sœur !

Mais le petit garçon ne m'écoutait plus, passionné par l'histoire qu'il venait d'imaginer où son sorcier miniature combattait un dragon des eaux.

Je sortit de la salle de bain en priant pour que les rires qui résonnaient dans la maison ne soient pas dus à une bêtise. Poussant rapidement la porte de la chambre de Ginny, je vérifiai qu'elle jouait toujours tranquillement -ce qui était heureusement le cas- puis me dirigeai d'un pas mal assuré vers l'antre de Fred et Georges.

Si la chambre de Ron était entièrement orange vive et celle d'un Ginny d'un rose pâle, celle des jumeaux était peinte de toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel. Leurs jouets colorés, ainsi que de grandes affiches de Quidditch renforçaient cette impression de marcher dans une fête foraine.

Les deux rouquins étaient assis sur le lit, celui où la housse de couette arborait fièrement un « F » brodé. Ils semblaient lire leur poésie que je leur avait demandé d'apprendre, ô miracle !

Je m'approchai prudemment, redoutant une farce qu'ils semblaient affectionner. Mais rien ne vînt.

Soupirant de soulagement, je fis demi-tour et retournai dans la salle de bain, lavant puis séchant Ron que je dû gronder pour le persuader de sortir de la baignoire.

Le goûter ? _Check. _Laver Ron ? _Check. _Récupérer le doudou de Ginny ? _Check. _La poésie des jumeaux ? _Check._

Peut-être qu'en y réfléchissant bien, il se pouvait que ce ne soit pas si terrible...

Je venais à peine de me laisse tomber sur un pouf du salon que Fred et Georges déboulaient à mes côtés, les mains dans le dos et un air sérieux qui ne leur allait pas du tout scotché sur leur visage.

_ On joue aux indiens ?

Je fronçai les sourcils avec un air sévère.

_ Si vous connaissez votre poésie, d'accord.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard qui ne me disait rien qui vaille.

_ Si l'automne frappe à ta porte, ouvre un peu voir voir ce qu'il veut... commença Fred -ou Georges ?

_ Si c'est le vent qu'il t'apporte, ou de gros nuages tout gris...

_ Remplis de pleurs, remplis de pluie...

_ Referme bien la porte !

_ Si l'hiver siffle à ta fenêtre, ouvre un peu pour...

_ Voir ce qu'il...

_ Veut... **(2)**

Ils vont me coller une migraine, je le sens.

_ D'accord, ça va, vous la savez très bien, capitulai-je en me levant de ma confortable place.

Ces démons se sourirent mutuellement d'un air complice et je vis Ron, vêtu d'un pyjama aussi orange que ses cheveux, descendre les escaliers.

_ C'est vrai que vous allez jouer aux indiens ?

Ô, Merlin, pourquoi est-ce qu'il me tend une corde à sauter ? Je vis une lueur que je n'appréciais pas, mais alors pas du tout dans le regard des jumeaux.

_ Alors, toi, tu seras le visage pâle que nous avons capturé. Fred sera le guerrier Hippogriffe-Sans-Peur, Ron sera Fouineur-Sans-Scrupule et Gin' une petite squaw. Quand à moi, je serai le chef du village, énonça Georges d'un air autoritaire, nous emmenant dans la cuisine et me faisant assoir au pied de la table.

_ Mais... essayai-je.

_ Hugh, visage pâle ! Tu as essayé de nous exterminer jusqu'au dernier. Tu seras scalpé ! Me coupa Fred avec un sourire joyeux.

Mais j'ai pas tellement envie d'être scalpée, moi, personnellement...

Les jumeaux m'attachèrent solidement à la table en chêne massif avec la corde à sauter, et commencèrent à danser dans toute la cuisine, suivi par Ron qui ne comprenait manifestement pas tout mais qui semblait très emballé par le nouveau jeu.

Au bout de cinq minutes de danses et de chants tribaux, au moment où je commençai à trouver le temps longs avant mon scalp, le jeu ne sembla plus les amuser. Les garçons se consultèrent du regard et montèrent rapidement à l'étage, m'abandonnant à mon Totem.

Je poussai un soupir en essayant de dégager rapidement mes mains. Ils avaient serré fort, les bougres ! Je forçai un peu plus fort, mais le nœud ne se défit pas. D'accord, pas de panique. Je m'arcbouta de toute mes forces mais rien ne bougea.

_ Hum. FRED ? GEORGES ? RON ? JE SUIS COINCEE ! Hurlai-je de tout mes poumons.

A l'étage, silence radio.

_ Écoutez, votre farce est très drôle. Mais il va falloir me détacher maintenant, d'accord ? Fit-je avec espoir, essayant d'user de diplomatie.

Toujours aucune réponse, bien évidemment.

_ D'accord. VOUS AVEZ INTERET A VENIR TRES VITE, OU C'EST MOI QUI VAIS VOUS SCALPER, BANDE DE...

« Dind Dong »

Oh, merci, merci ! 18H, enfin !

Molly Weasley pénétra dans le Terrier, la mine fatiguée, Percy la suivant rapidement. Quand elle m'aperçut, ligotée à sa table à manger, elle soupira et me vînt rapidement en aide.

_ Oh, vraiment, je suis désolée...

Je frottai mes poignets endoloris en plaquant un sourire professionnel sur mon visage. Ah ah ah.

_ Ce n'est rien voyons. Ce sont simplement des enfants... Agités et... Actifs... dit-je avec un rictus qui était tout sauf sincère.

Tu parles ouais ! Une bande de gamins dégénérés que je voulais étrangler, plutôt ! Faîtes des gosses, qu'ils disent ! A cet instant, je me jurai de ne jamais avoir de jumeaux.

Note personnelle: Ne JAMAIS remettre les pieds au Terrier.

* * *

**(1) Merci à U2 pour _Sunday Bloody Sunday ^^_**

**(2) Ce début d'une comptine enfantine des années 70 est anonyme, trouvée sur le Net. Ce n'est pas du tout ma propriété.**


End file.
